


Chemical Romance…

by Sevenwildwaysup



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Chemical Romance…, Drabble, Love, Lust, M/M, Passion, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-12
Updated: 2015-03-12
Packaged: 2018-03-17 12:41:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3529823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sevenwildwaysup/pseuds/Sevenwildwaysup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The twilight hour, when it’s just the two of us…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chemical Romance…

Title: Chemical Romance…  
Story Type: AU  
Word Count: 150  
Warnings: Love, Passion, Romance …  
Beta Queen: BigJ52  
EKG-Club Weekly Drabble Challenge Prompt 7 – Chemical Romance…

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, plot, etc. are property of their respective owners, including, but not limited to Russell T. Davies, Cowlip, and Showtime. The author of this story is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended…

Chapter Summary: The twilight hour, when it’s just the two of us…

**Chemical Romance…**

It’s that time of day. I can’t help that giddy feeling in the pit of my stomach, he’ll be home soon. I know it’s silly but just knowing that we’ll be together sends endorphins surging throughout me. 

It’s our special time when we unwind, letting the stress of the day disappear. Sometimes it's subtle, it’s in his eyes or the way he looks at me. Other times it’s his smile when he’s not so serious, leaving his businessman mask at the office and letting his mischievous side surface.

Then there’s nights like tonight when he’s aggressive and passionate, letting his emotions take over. He pushes me up against the wall, the back of the sofa, or the support beam, leaning his forehead into mine, capturing my lips, tugging at my clothes as I unbutton his shirt. Yes, my pheromones are working overtime as I feel us hardening against one another.

The End…


End file.
